Textures and Unused Content
This article contain all textures from the game files of each games in The Return to Freddy's series up to date. TRTF (classic) = 150.png 636.png 745.png 578.png 516.png 515.png 687.png 686.png 870.png 360.png 391.png 833.png 48.png 567.png 853.png 415.png 638.png 630.png 634.png 645.png 678.png 635.png 637.png 633.png 677.png 699.png 816.png 683.png 679.png 673.png 672.png 666.png 690.png 362.png 369.png 671.png Dining Area Freddy.png Dining Area Puppet.png Dining Area Chica.png Dining Area Bonnie.png Dining Area.png Vent Lit.png Vent Pizza.png Vent.png Show Stage Empty.png Show Stage Freddy.png Show Stage Chica Missing.png Show Stage Bonnie Missing.png Show Stage All.png 191.png 671.png 105.png 106.png SugarVent.png 100.png 99-0.png Lates9.gif Lates0.gif Puppet's jumpscare TRTF.gif Chica's jumpscare TRTF.gif Output srfkxP.gif Bonnie Scare.gif Shadow Puppet.gif TRTF Freddy jumpscare.gif |-|TRTF2 = Alpha 317.png 144.png 316.png 58.png 32.png 75.png 129.png 184.png 183.png 141.png 315.png Output gwJdDU.gif Demo Final 650.png 651.png 652.png 653.png TRtF_2_office.jpeg 146.png 225.png 877.png 860.png Lockjaw_TRTF2.png 302.gif 197.gif 185.gif SugarJumpscare.gif Puppet Jumpscare Faster.gif Secret Lockjaw Shadow Golden Lockjaw.jpeg |-|TRTF3 = Vigooncam.png Kittycam2.png Bonniecam72.png Vigocam10.png Bonniecam1trtf3.png Bonniecam2trtf3.png Bonniecam4.png Lockcam3.png Lockjawcam6.png Lockjawcam5.png Lockjawcam8trtf3.png Lockjawcam9trtf3.png Lockjawcam10.png TRtF 3 Shadow Freddy Brightened.jpg Mysterious Freddy TRtF 3.jpeg Freddypng.jpg Kittycam1trtf3.png Cam10lockjawview.png Lockjawcam2.png Vigooffice.jpg Foxyoffice.jpg Foxycam11.png Chicaoffice.jpg Chicacam3.png Chicacam6.png Freddycam2.png Freddycam3trtf3.png Freddycam6trtf3.png Freddycam5trtf3.png Freddycam11.png Freddycam10.png 180.gif Cam2lockjawview.png Cam3lockjawview.png Cam5lockjawview.png Cam6lockjawview.png Cam8lockjawview.png Cam9lockjawview.png Latest.gif |-|TRTF4 = Golden_Freddy_4_extra_menu.jpeg Kittycam1.png 304-0.jpg 304.jpg Kittycam3staring.png Freddycam3.png Lockjawcam3limping.png Kolycam3lighton.png Kittycam4.png Kolystandingincam4.png Sallycam1.jpg The return to freddy s 4 png shadow freddy by thesitcixd-d8tzuo0.png Bonnie4.png Golden Freddy in TRTF 4 office.png Lockjaw 4 in office.jpeg 185 (2).gif 187.gif 186.gif Output Ox7daB.gif Output Ta2eSW.gif |-|TRTF:R = Images will be added soon. |-|Unused = The Return to Freddy's Sugar Sugar is an animatronic that was originally present in The Return to Freddy's. However, he was removed due to copyright reasons. The textures for Sugar are still presented in the game's files. 191.png 105.png 99-0.png 100.png 106.png SugarVent.png The Return to Freddy's 2 Springtrap Springtrap is an animatronic that was going to be added in The Return to Freddy's 2, but got removed due to changes in plans. However, a few files for him can be found within the game's file. Despite his removal, the player can experience an eyeless Springtrap screen very rarely. In one of the minigames, Springtrap was used as a suit by Purple Guy as well. Here are the only two files for Springtrap in the Custom Night menu screen: Customnight2_(1).png 61.png The Return to Freddy's 4 The Asthma Meter (misspelled as "Asma Meter") is an unused game mechanic for The Return to Freddy's 4. Not much is known about how this works. 843.png Lockjaw at the office.jpg|an unused texture of lockjaw peeking into TRTF4 office. The Return to Freddy's: Rebooted Hybrid Animatronics Hybrid Animatronics were Originally the antagonists of The Return to Freddy's: Rebooted. They were Scrapped and replaced by Torture Animatronics. Their designs were Mangled, Broken down animatronics with parts from others. Here are some images. WIP Hybrid Freddy.jpg Bonnie the return to freddy s 5 by thesitcixd-d8vjmn8.png 138712.jpg Hybrid Foxy.jpg Hybrid Foxy.png Beta Hybrid Lockjaw.png New Hybrid Lockjaw.png Hybrid Lockjaw trailer.png Hybrid Lockjaw TSG2.jpeg TSG Hybrid Chica.jpeg TSG 1 Hybrid Bonnie.jpeg TSG Hybrid Kitty.jpeg Hybrid Foxy.jpeg HybridSavior.png Hybrid Vigo.png Hybrid Golden Lockjaw.jpeg Category:Game files